


persimpangan satu kali

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [5]
Category: Bandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Study, Gen, LMAO, and a guest star from one of my favorite local reality show, dan kontemplasi, isinya filosofi (i guess)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: saat remaja dulu, patrick pernah dibaca masa depannya oleh seorang musafir.





	persimpangan satu kali

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick Stump, Gabe Saporta, dan Roy K. adalah manusia-manusia independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Saya hanya memiliki latar dan semesta cerita berikut ini. Karya ini bersifat murni fiktif dan nonprofit, dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi dan kebutuhan worldbuilding tfkau tanpa ada maksud mencela atau merendahkan pihak tertentu.
> 
> Roy K adalah....................................... tahulah siapa ya hahaha sering seliweran kok di televisi indo. Roy, if you're reading this, know that i mean no harm on you and wrote this for fun. Don't sue me. Please. I'm broke.
> 
>  **a/n** : ini dimaksudkan jadi study characternya patrick. kita bisa melihat status dan alasan patrick bersikap sebagaimana ia bersikap di sini.

 

 

Dahulu, ketika Patrick masih seorang pangeran (masih delapan belas, masih cukup naif berpikir penobatannya akan terjadi jauh di masa mendatang dan bukannya tahun depan), ia pernah bertemu seorang musafir aneh.

Musafir itu menghampirinya ketika Patrick sedang berjalan-jalan di pedesaan Canevillette. Si musafir tidak berpakaian seperti rakyatnya; ia hanya memakai celana pendek sederhana, dengan kain lukis (Patrick mengenalinya; kain itu dari Kerajaan Tengah Bumi, kain cantik yang terkenal) dilipat segitiga, diikat ke pinggang. Tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka tak berbaju. Mulanya Patrick mengira ia seorang gelandangan peminta. Namun Patrick segera sadar asumsinya tersebut adalah salah, sebab pemuda ini punya luka-luka yang hanya ditinggalkan perang, aura kuat yang hanya dimiliki mereka yang telah mengadu pedang, muka yang hilang asa hanya muncul akibat kehilangan seseorang. Pemuda ini bukan sembarang orang, Patrick yakin. Bukan pula satu dari rakyatnya.

Musafir itu membungkuk dalam di hadapannya, dan terbuktilah keyakinan Patrick. Rakyatnya tidak membungkuk kepadanya, melainkan berlutut. Itu tanda kesetiaan mereka padanya, sebuah penyembahan, sekalipun Patrick tidak seberapa ingin disembah-sembah tetapi memang begitulah bagaimana ia seharusnya diperlakukan. Sementara musafir ini hanya membungkuk saja. Hanya memberikan sebuah penghormatan tanpa adanya kesetiaan.

"Salam, Yang Mulia Pangeran Patrick." Begitu ia berkata dalam bungkuknya.

Patrick menatapnya. "Salam." Ia mengangkat tangan ketika Gabe hendak menyentak si pemuda untuk menyuruhnya berlutut. "Apakah kau seorang musafir?"

"Benar, Pangeran."

"Perlukah kau makanan? Aku bisa memberikanmu jamuan singkat, atau sepanggul bekal bila kau ingin meneruskan perjalan. Ataukah maksudmu menghadapku adalah hendak meminta bantuan untuk memulai hidup baru di tanah ini?"

"Anda baik sekali, Pangeran Patrick, putra Raja David, kesayangan Sang Perahmat Ketidakpastian; Dewa Polzerque," Patrick bisa mendengar senyum dari perkataan si pemuda. "Tetapi sebagaimana yang Anda ketahui, saya seorang musafir, dan ke tanah-tanah lainlah saya akan berkelana. Bekal saya mudah-mudahan masih cukup banyak. Dan jikapun tidak, saya tahu cara berburu, maupun bekerja sementara untuk beberapa makanan."

"Lantas, apa yang kauinginkan kalau begitu?"

"Sesungguhnya saya hanya ingin melihat Yang Mulia Pangeran. Saya mendengar banyak sekali berita-berita kehebatan Pangeran. Di negeri saya, nama Pangeran begitu harum dan ramai diperbincangkan."

"Begitu? Apakah kau datang dari Kerajaan Tengah Bumi?" Itu sebuah tebakan. Patrick tidak yakin ia benar lantaran dasar anggapan itu hanyalah kain lipat segitiga yang si pemuda kenakan, sementara kain itu begitu terkenal dan diminati banyak negara. Belum lagi pemuda ini berbicara bahasanya dengan sangat lancar tanpa aksen.

"Benar, Pangeran. Saya datang dari Kerajaan Ambarakanai, atau Kerajaan Tengah Bumi, sebagaimana Yang Mulia Pangeran menyebutnya."

"Pernahkah kau ke Acreotia sebelum ini, hai musafir?"

"Belum, Pangeran."

Itu sedikit mengejutkan Patrick. "Penguasaan bahasamu bagus," pujinya. "Aku tidak tahu orang-orang timur mampu berbahasa Acreotia."

"Terima kasih, Pangeran. Saya memiliki teman di sana. Ia seorang pedagang dari Ruthilgo. Oleh sebab ia mengajari saya dengan suara penduduk asli Acreotia, saya pun lama-lama terbawa dan meniru cara berbicaranya."

Patrick mengangguk-angguk paham. "Apakah kau mencintai negerimu?"

Tanpa berdiri dari bungkuknya, pemuda itu mengangguk sopan. "Tentu, Pangeran. Tentu saja saya mencintai tanah air saya sepenuh hati."

"Maka kenapa kau menjelajah? Apa kau ingin melihat negeri lain?"

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa lama. "Benar, Pangeran," jawabnya pelan. "Tetapi bukan itu alasan sepenuhnya." Sebelum Patrick mampu membuka mulut untuk bertanya, pemuda itu meneruskan cerita. "Saya dahulunya punya seorang tuan... ia lelaki terhormat yang baik. Saya senang melayaninya. Namun tuan saya itu gugur, dan saya kehilangan arah, sehingga saya pun terpikir; kenapa tidak sekalian saja saya berpetualang dan benar-benar kehilangan arah? Dari itulah saya akhirnya mulai menjelajah banyak tanah, termasuk tanah Acreotia yang terberkati ini."

Oh. Itu tragis. Patrick tidak menduganya. "Aku turut berduka," katanya. "Semoga tuanmu tidak pergi dalam kesia-siaan." Patrick menepuk pundak si musafir, lalu mengucap sebuah pemberkatan yang biasa ia lakukan pada rakyatnya yang berduka, "Di sebelah kananmu adalah keberuntungan, dan di sebelah kirimu kedamaian. Yang hilang adalah yang akan datang. Kuharap kau bahagia selalu dan terlindungi." Patrick sedikit cemas. Ia mendengar orang-orang timur begitu loyal kepada tuan-tuan mereka, sampai ada yang bunuh diri pula saking sedihnya ditinggal sang tuan. Ia harap pemuda ini tidak putus asa begitu. Biasanya pemberkatannya sudah cukup menentramkan kecamuk emosi tersembunyi, tapi karena pemuda ini bukan rakyatnya, Patrick tidak terlalu yakin.

Si musafir itu tampak membatu sesaat. Kemudian ia membungkuk sedikit lebih rendah, yang mengejutkan Patrick. "Terima kasih," syukurnya. Suaranya bergetar. "Yang Mulia Pangeran begitu baik kepada saya. Pantaskah saya membalas kebaikan ini dengan sesuatu sesederhana ramalan?"

"Ah," Patrick mengerjap, menarik tangannya. "Tidak usah. Kebaikanku bukan untuk dibalas."

"Lantas untuk apakah Pangeran berbuat baik?"

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa Pangeran berbuat baik jika tidak mengharapkannya dibalas?" ulang si musafir. "Kita hidup seperti lebah dan bunga. Kita berikan saripati kita yang manis itu untuk para lebah. Kita ambil madu-madu lezat itu dari bunga. Ini adalah sebuah siklus; di satu masa kita adalah sang lebah, tetapi di masa lain bunga itulah kita. Pangeran tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi bunga sebagaimana orang lain tidak bisa tetap melebahkan diri. Bayangkan, jika Pangeran terus memberi, pada akhirnya Pangeran akan kekurangan. Kehabisan. Lalu menderita. Benarkah itu yang Pangeran inginkan? Kebaikan tanpa balas jasa sedikitpun?"

Andainya Patrick sedikit lebih dewasa, ia bisa mendebat analogi si musafir tersebut. Adalah benar bahwa kebaikannya bukan untuk dibalas; Patrick berbuat baik lantaran ia harus, bukan mengharap buah, bukan karena tuntunan hatinya. Ia seorang concifatte. Bahkan tanpa statusnya sebagai pangeran tunggal Acreotia, kedudukan Patrick di hierarki masyarakat sudah begitu tinggi. Menjadi concifatte berarti ia anak kesayangan Polzerque, perantara terdekat bagi mereka yang ingin diberkati sang dewa, setara derajatnya dengan para pendeta yang telah dididik lama untuk menyuci diri. Menjadi pewaris takhta tunggal dan seorang concifatte berarti Patrick ada di puncak kelas sosial, di atas ayahnya, dipuja-puja bahkan sejak ia masih menangis minta susu—apalagi menduduki singgasana. Patrick berbuat baik karena ia harus. Pelajaran pertamanya dalam hidup adalah ia harus berbaik diri pada siapapun, karena mereka membutuhkannya, karena semua orang ada di bawahnya.

Kebaikannya bukan untuk dibalas. Kebaikannya adalah keterikatan si penerima untuk setia kepadanya. Mereka membutuhkannya, dan mereka akan melancarkan jalan berbatu Patrick jika ia membutuhkannya.

Namun kala itu Patrick masih delapan belas, dan sekalipun ia terhitung dewasa di antara remaja seumurannya, benaknya belum cukup latihan untuk langsung merespon sanggahan lawan. Pada akhirnya ia hanya terdiam memandangi si musafir.

"Saya dengar Pangeran menyenangi seni mengintip masa depan," sambung musafir tersebut. "Maka biarkanlah saya mengintip masa depan Pangeran—dan barangkali Acreotia juga—lewat garis tangan Pangeran."

Patrick mengernyit. "Apa maksud yang kausembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada. Demi seluruh entitas yang bertanggung jawab akan kehidupan kita, saya tidak menyembunyikan satu maksud apapun. Ini murni hanya ingin menyenangkan hati Pangeran."

Menarik. Patrick tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia penasaran. Ia menatap Gabe, yang mengangguk memperbolehkan sambil mengelus batang pedangnya sesaat. Kemudian Patrick beralih pada si musafir. "Baiklah," ia memutuskan. "Kau boleh membaca garis tanganku."

Patrick menjulurkan tangan kanannya, membiarkannya disentuh dan diraba-raba si musafir meski sedikit tidak nyaman. Musafir itu menelusuri garis tangan Patrick dengan telunjuknya seperti para pelaut menyusuri garis-garis peta. Bisa jadi baginya garis tangan memang peta. Tuntunan alur hidup seseorang yang bukan hanya bisa diprediksi, melainkan dibaca. Jelas.

"Pangeran akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Sangat baik. Terbaik dari seluruh pemimpin terbaik," katanya, dan Patrick bisa mendengar matanya menyipit hanya dari bagaimana ia berucap. "Rakyat akan sangat sayang kepada Anda. Duhai, betapa sayang mereka kepada Anda... beberapa bahkan sedikit kelewat batas dalam melakukannya."

"Apa itu hal yang buruk."

"Tidak. Tidak juga. Tapi cinta yang keterlaluan bisa menghancurkan lebih keji daripada benci dengan jumlah yang sama." Si musafir diam sesaat, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Saya," Patrick tersentak saat si musafir mengendus pelan tangannya. "Saya mencium bau pengkhianatan."

"Pengkhianatan?"

"Benar," jawabnya, kembali menelusuri garis tangan Patrick. "Ada seseorang dengan niat busuk di dekat Anda. Dan Anda tidak akan pernah menduga siapa ia."

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Hal begitu ada di luar garis tangan, Pangeran. Saya tidak bisa membacanya. Saya hanya bisa berpesan supaya Pangeran terus waspada terhadap siapapun." Musafir itu sengaja menjeda perkataannya. "Sisi baiknya, Pangeran akan mencapai banyak kemajuan bagi kerajaan." Ia menekan tengah-tengah telapak Patrick dengan kedua jempolnya sebentar, menerawang, lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Pangeran akan memiliki tiga anak. Jika Pangeran bisa melalui berbagai hambatan, keluarga Pangeran akan begitu berbahagia."

"Dengan siapa aku akan menikah?" tanya Patrick mendadak, sebab ia masihlah remaja dan penuh keingintahuan spontan begitu. Patrick berdeham saat merasakan pengawal-pengawalnya meliriknya. Ia sedikit malu. "Apakah hal itu semacam itu bisa terlihat?"

Si musafir mengangguk. "Tentu," jawabnya. Kemudian, ia menengadah, dan untuk pertama kalinya Patrick melihat mata hitamnya yang seolah tanpa dasar. Pekat. Penuh misteri. Ada masa lalu yang dikubur di dalamnya. "Anda begitu mencintainya; ah, orang itu... andai ia bisa sedikit bersyukur." Si musafir tersenyum lebar dengan alis turun. "Sangat banyak cinta Anda untuk orang itu hingga jika cinta Anda adalah keping emas, itu akan cukup dibagikan kepada setiap orang di muka bumi." Ia menunduk lagi, menggeleng-geleng. "Saya bisa merasakannya... astaga, betapa langka cinta Anda... murni dan menyegarkan, menyembuhkan, tulus seperti jatuhnya hujan untuk akar-akar hutan... sungguh luar biasa. Anda punya hati yang tiada gantinya, Pangeran. Semoga Anda sadar betapa berbahayanya cinta begini bisa menjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cinta Anda adalah pedang bermata dua. Jangan biarkan itu berbalik menyerang Anda di masa depan; jangan biarkan orang-orang yang Anda cintai menggunakannya untuk melumpuhkan Anda."

Patrick menatap serius. "Apakah itu sebuah peringatan?"

"Ini sebuah nasihat," si musafir berkata ringan, seolah nada bicaranya barusan bukan benar-benar penuh peringatan. Ia berhenti memegang tangan Patrick. "Yang saya bisa baca hanya itu. Sisanya adalah kejutan dan rahasia. Semoga Pangeran menjadi bijak dan menemukan manfaatnya."

"Ah... ya. Terima kasih—oh, astaga, aku lupa bertanya. Siapa namamu?"

"Roy, Pangeran."

"Roy." Patrick menjeda. "Terima kasih Roy. Terimalah sekotak makanan untuk perbekalanmu."

"Saya tidak—"

"Terimalah," desak Patrick. Ini bentuk kemurahan hatinya. Roy tidak boleh menolak.

Roy geming beberapa saat, lantas menyerah. "Baiklah," ucapnya. "Saya akan terima."

Ia tidak henti menghaturkan terima kasih kepada Patrick ketika salah satu pengawal memberinya sekotak bekal. Patrick tersenyum, tetapi pikirannya masih berandai. Roy tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu jelas.

Begitu rombongannya melanjutkan perjalanan, Patrick menoleh sedikit ke belakang, melihat Roy mengambil sebuah jubah bulu di bawah pohon. Jubah bulu hewan. Sedikit terlalu besar baginya.

Jadi benar dugaan Patrick bahwa Roy bukan orang biasa. Sejauh yang Patrick ketahui, di timur sana, jubah bulu hewan hanya boleh dikenakan oleh orang kelas atas; pemuka agama, kesatria, bangsawan dan antek raja. Jubah bulu memiliki prestise sendiri. Ia tidak boleh dipakai kelas bawah yang kumal atau bahkan kelas menengah yang berkecukupan. Menilik itu dan ukuran jubah yang kebesaran, Patrick berasumsi bahwa jubah yang Roy kenakan adalah jubah tuannya dahulu.

Patrick pulang. Roy pergi. Mereka tidak pernah bersilang jalan lagi kecuali dalam perandaian Patrick.

Kadang, Patrick akan melihat balik ke saat ini dan berpikir, betapa banyak kekacauan yang bisa kuhindari jika saja aku mendengarkannya sungguh-sungguh. Seluruhnya. Seharusnya seluruhnya bisa kuhindari. Dari perang tujuh medan yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya,

hingga cintanya yang banjir dan balik menenggelamkannya.

**Author's Note:**

>  **a little rant** : ambarakanai itu semacam ekuivalen majapahit. dasarnya ambarakanai adalah counterpart nusantara dalam tfkau (yang berarti kalau kita tinggal di semesta tfkau kita ada di ambarakanai sekarang).
> 
> ambarakanai sendiri adalah kerajaan yang cukup besar untuk punya pengaruh terhadap acreotia dalam satu cara; ambarakanai adalah pemasok bumbu dan ternak nomor satu bagi acreotia. nama ambarakanai berasal dari kata ambra ( _to be bigger_ ; membesar) dan kanai, yakni sejenis ikan lokal. jadi kalau majapahit adalah buah maja yang rasanya pahit, ambarakanai adalah ikan kanai yang terus membesar. legenda menyebutkan bahwa ketika kerajaan baru ditemukan ada ikan kanai raksasa yang hidup di sekitaran danau dan meminta persembahan, sampai sang raja mengatasinya.
> 
> lmao i promise i will make a masterpost for all your tfkau need later. sorry.
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!
> 
>  **edit 2019** : fanfiksi ini memenangkan fanfiction of the year di ifa 2018! terima kasih dukungannya  ~~omg hahaha ga nyangka banget~~


End file.
